


Make Me Do A Sex Scene With Her And I Quit

by StormiJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara and Lena are both famous actresses, like a lot, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormiJ/pseuds/StormiJ
Summary: “I don’t want to do a love scene with you, just so you know.”“Well, neither do I.”Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor sat across from each other in a meeting about the upcoming production of their movie, arguing about the circumstances of their contracts. A total of 13 sex scenes would be present in the film they’d be starring in, and 11 of those were involving them. Neither Kara nor Lena had even known that they’d both auditioned for the two love interests. But alas when Lena had to do a chemistry read with three actresses, there was no doubt that Kara was going to be the other main character, despite the hate that has been between them for so long.ORKara Danvers and Lena Luthor are both well-known actresses. But they're also well-known for hating each other. And when they see each other four years after the incident that caused it in the first place, let's just say the anger is still intact and questions arise.How will they get through being love interests in a movie? How will Lena continue to hide the fact that she's gay? How long will Kara keep her anger suppressed from Lena? And how will they not kill each other on set every day?





	1. Signing On To Be Your Lover Despite Being Your Biggest Hater

**Author's Note:**

> this is going to be a long fic so hold on cuz this shit is gonna get wildddddd

“I don’t want to do a love scene with you, just so you know.”

“Well, neither do I.”

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor sat across from each other in a meeting about the upcoming production of their movie, arguing about the circumstances of their contracts. A total of 13 sex scenes would be present in the film they’d be starring in, and 11 of those were involving them. Neither Kara nor Lena had even known that they’d both auditioned for the two love interests. But alas when Lena had to do a chemistry read with three actresses, there was no doubt that Kara was going to be the other main character, despite the hate that has been between them for so long. 

Four years ago, they met at an afterparty sponsored by Instagram. At the time, Kara had been engaged to a lovely girl named Lucy. And Lena, well, she had James. But a photo of the two in an embrace as they said goodbye that night, made it appear as though they had been kissing. Tabloids nearly ruined both the girls’ relationships as rumors about cheating spiraled out of control. Lena and James made it out alive. Kara, however, put a moratorium on her engagement. But Lucy had had enough after articles speculating about Kara and Lena’s true relationship kept coming out weeks after that party. 

Kara took to texting Lena when Lucy left, lashing out and blaming her for the way she angled her body and made the hug look like more than it was. Lena was furious at this, telling Kara that she wasn’t even gay and that it nearly cost her the man in her life. And after a night of arguing, that was that. They never saw each other again. Not at a party, not at an event, not anywhere. Not until now.

Their agents did their best to keep the hostility down enough to get them to sign on for the three movies required to turn a popular book series into a hit triple chapter success. But it seemed the two could not even agree on the things they were required to do in the first movie.

“Make me do a sex scene with her and I quit.” Lena huffed out as she chipped away at the black nail polish on her thumb. She rolled her eyes as the director sighed and began to speak.

“Lena, let’s not be overdramatic now-” Cat Grant said before she was cut off by the irritated actress. 

“You can find another lead. Kara Danvers and I have not been in the same place in years and I would like to keep it that way.” Her annoyed growl left Cat searching for what to say next. But she was saved by the second girl behind their delay in production. 

“Well, we’ll probably be sharing the same bed soon…” Kara stated wryly, trying to draw Lena’s attention from the director to her. 

“Do you always try to be funny?” 

“Only when my career’s at stake.”

“Oh, so you were joking four years ago when you said it was my fault that that picture looked the way it did?” Lena raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms as she leaned back into her chair. She knew she had Kara trapped. 

“Whatever. At least I don’t have a stick up my ass.” 

“I don’t think you have anything up your ass these days. Still single, Kara?” It was the first time Lena had said her name in years and it felt strange on her tongue.

“Still dating that man child?” Lena frowned. It was a dig and Kara knew that. But after meeting him the same night she met Lena, it was clear that James was just a beard. Kara prided herself on having an exceptionally keen and functioning gaydar. But she had never expected to pick up on it with Lena if it weren’t for the interactions she was able to compare that night. With Kara, she had been loose and touchy. With James, she visibly cringed at his touch and was always sending him away. And Lena had also been rather suggestive of her sapphism when Kara went in for that hug and Lena whispered something in her ear. It was something she’d never forg-

“Kara!” Cat’s voice cut her out of the memory she was unsure was fond or not. All eyes in the conference room had turned to her and she wondered what she missed.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to tune out.”

“Yeah, well, when you did, Miss Luthor decided to sign her contract.”

“She what?!” Kara blurted out.

Lena snorted. “She’s right here and prefers to be addressed as your new co-star. Sign the contract. I am not arguing anymore. Especially when I have somewhere to be in the next thirty minutes.”

“So suddenly that’s that? You just signed it and now I should too?”

“If the tabloids got wind of it that we were supposed to star in this movie together and one of us dropped out, the rumors from years ago would just come back up again and I’d rather not deal with that.”

“Oh.” Kara’s manager tapped her on the shoulder, sliding the contract in front of her to be signed. “Well, fine.”

“Good.” Lena turns to Cat once she sees Kara beginning to initial and sign and raises her eyebrows as if she’s asking if there’s anything else.

Cat stands from the head of the table and announces that they were finished here and that the first table read would be in two weeks. 

Lena grabs her things, which include a water bottle and a planner, and starts toward the door in which her agents had already gone through. Kara’s agents stay behind to discuss more with Cat, so the blonde tries to catch up with Lena, hoping to get in a few words about meeting up soon so it won’t be entirely awkward at the table read. 

“Lena!” Kara shouts at the brunette who’s groaning at the fact that she forgot her earphones at her apartment and could hear Kara’s pleading calls. “Lena!”

Lena turns around abruptly and becomes even more annoyed when Kara nearly runs into her as she does so. “What do you want? As I said, I have somewhere to be.”

“I know things aren’t going to be smooth sailing for us throughout this whole movie, so I was hoping when you aren’t busy we could get a coffee or something, maybe talk.”

“And what do you suppose we’ll have to talk about.”

“I mean we are doing this together. I’m going to be with you every day for months.”

“And? All I have to do is have chemistry with you onscreen. Nobody said anything about offscreen.”

“Okay but-”

“Looks like I’m booked for the next two weeks.”

“But you didn’t even open your planner.”

“Booked.” Lena states before turning on her heels and departing to wherever she needs to be.

Kara, however, would not let their problems come between them. She wanted to give her best performance in the film. And she couldn’t do that if the chemistry didn’t translate after the director yelled cut. So, as she heard her agents finishing up with Cat, Kara pulled out her phone and decided to make a phone call. Lena was going to see her. Even if she had to be deceitful.


	2. Tolerating You Was Not Something I Ever Wanted To Have To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara Danvers finally gets her chance to talk to Lena...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next one will be longer than 2000 words i promise im just lazy and working on hey puppy at the same time

Lena Luthor was pissed.

No pissed was an understatement. She was infuriated. The lengths the girl in front of her went to talk to her was extraordinary. She had to give her credit though. Managing to get time with her during her busy schedule was quite the feat. But that didn’t matter. Because she was still irate and Kara Danvers was still sitting across from her at this busy diner, waiting for her to say something. 

“So here’s my basic understanding of why you’re in front of me right now.” Lena clasped her hands together and placed them on the table in front of her in such a way that Kara rolled her eyes at this little demonstration of over-the-top professionalism. “After somehow finding my manager’s number, you called him, tricked him into believing that you were someone else, and somehow succeeded in blocking off three hours of my time just so you could pester me with what? Whether or not I wanted to be your best friend and grab some scones and tea? Questions about how we’re going to get through this movie? Honestly, what do you want? Because our chemistry test went well for a reason. We were able to mask our hate. And seeing as we’re both actresses, it obviously shouldn’t be too hard to keep doing so. So if you’ll excuse me I’m going to go find something better to do with my time.” Lena made to grab her purse from her side of the booth, uncrossing her legs as to slide off the leather seat. But Kara wasn’t letting her go with that attitude. 

“Sure. Yeah, that’s tooootally the reason our chemistry test went well.” Kara’s tone rubbed Lena the wrong way. But she wasn’t about to let the blonde know that, externally keeping her face schooled while internally bubbling with annoyance. 

“Are you implying that there was another reason our chemistry test went well, Kara?” She leaned back into her seat while crossing her arms, anger lines starting to appear on her visage. 

“Oh, but how can I not imply that, Lena?” She smirked and leaned forward, lowering her voice. “You know what you said to me four years ago. And I remember it, too.”

“Don’t you dare. I was drunk.” Lena bit out, gripping the edge of the table with such strength. 

“You were barely tipsy.” Kara snorted out before she took a sip of water.

“I had-” Lena started.

“Two glasses of champagne and probably a drink before the event.” Kara cut in. “I don’t know about your tolerance, but even a lightweight wouldn’t be too drunk off that.”

“What is it with you and trying to ruin my relationship?” Lena’s eyebrows were now foiled so that her face presented a scowl.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already done it on your own.” Kara guffawed before she made an exaggerated show of pretending to think as she asked Lena the question that she had not wanted to hear. “What exactly was it that you said to me?” 

“Kara, I swear-” Lena looked perturbed.

“I could…” Kara started. 

“Don’t.” It was a bark with no bite. 

“I could see myself loving you forever?” Kara said as if she didn’t know the answer. “Am I close?”

“Fuck you, Danvers.” Lena angrily whispered out so as not to draw attention to herself. She grabbed her wallet out of her purse and placed two twenties down. But even as Lena started to get up, Kara continued.

“And if I do recall, you left a little lipstick on my ear when you said it, or rather... rasped it out.” Kara said just as quietly as Lena had. 

“Are you trying to make me dislike you more?”

“Oh, I thought you hated me. Guess dislike is a step up.”

“You really think this is funny, don’t you?” Lena had begun to walk away.

“No. But I think it’s funny that you’re still with James.” Kara trailed behind Lena like a puppy as she walked towards the diner’s exit. “Do you remember how many times you sent him away that night?”

“I sent him away because you and I, as much as I don’t want to say it, were having a good time.”

“Yeah, but if Lucy had been with me, I wouldn’t have gotten rid of her. I happened to have liked being around her. Seemed like you couldn’t even stand Jame’s touch.”

“You don’t know anything about our relationship!” Lena whirled around and pointed her finger in Kara’s face before pushing the door open and letting it go, without caring that Kara was right behind her.

“Yes, you’re right.” Kara huffed out, annoyed that Lena had already picked up her pace and begun to walk down the street. “But you were much more comfortable with me than you were with him and we had just become friends.”

“Friends is a loose term for what we were. Can’t exactly say we were anything really.” Lena kept walking. 

“Well, seems like you were ready to be fucking wife and wife with that sapphic shit you whispered into my ear.” 

“Are you done!?” Lena yelled as she stopped, startling a young man walking by her, giving enough time for Kara to catch up. “Why won’t you let that go, Kara? I’m not gay.”

“Sure and you turned down the main role on a tv show to play the lesbian lover of my character for fun. You and I both know the pay would have been better and you would have been filming in Canada. And I seem to recall you telling me you hated LA.”

“That was four years ago, people change opinions in four years.”

“People can change sexualities too. Someone who once identified as straight could now identify as bi.”

“God, why do you care so much?!” Lena, however, held up a hand to stop Kara from even trying to explain her unrelenting need to know her. “Whatever. The only thing I’m changing is my view right now because I’d rather see anything else but you.” 

The fast clicking of Lena’s heels warned Kara that she had gone too far. 

“Lena, wait wait wait, I’m sorry okay.”

“Don’t care.”

“Please, Lena. I’ll stop bringing up anything from that party.” 

Lena paused but didn’t look back at Kara.

“Look, I know we are both still angry, more than angry even.”

“That’s an understatement.”

“But I want to move past it. As best as we can. And I’m not saying we have to be all friendly and happy when we see each other at the table read, but I can’t do my best job in this movie if I don’t at least have some semblance of love for you.”

“Love? That’s the word you’re going with?” Lena finally turned around to look at the girl.

“Uhhh mild like?” Kara awkwardly suggested. 

Lena squared her eyes at Kara.

“Tolerance?”

“Oh, you mean like the fact I have two more hours to tolerate with you?”

“Sorry about that. I didn’t know how long it would take to get your attention.”

“Right.” Lena crossed her arms. 

“So, as long as you tolerate me and I tolerate you, I can do this.” Kara stated matter-of-factly, a beaming smile spreading across her face. 

“Great, now that your insides are all warm and shiny and you feel better,” Lena rolled her eyes. “I’d like to go.”

“Don’t need my permission. Unless that’s your type of thing.”

“Haha. Glad I didn’t find out you were a comedian all that time ago. Would have been a major turn off.”

“Oh, so you were turned on then, huh? Kara wiggled her eyebrows.

“Would you just shut up and take me somewhere?” Lena pretended to act annoyed but actually found Kara rather charming. Not that it did anything to her. 

“And why would I be doing that?”

“For an actor, you have a horrible memory.”

“Ohhhhh. Right. I have two more hours scheduled with you.”

“Or I could just head home.”

“No!” Kara said a little too enthusiastically and Lena raised an eyebrow. “No. I know a place we can go.”

“We just ate.”

“I didn’t say it was a restaurant now, did I?”

“Well, would you tell me already?”

“Anyone ever tell you that you’re impatient?” 

Lena shot her a glare but Kara just smiled before she gave Lena a mischievous look. 

“How do you feel about flying?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no kara danvers does not have powers in this one. youll find out what i mean by flying soon


	3. I Want To Make Her Shut Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup so that episode killed me last night and i decided to bang one out and get it posted. enjoy this piece of crap chapter. bye.

“Why are we headed to the set where we’ll be filming?”

“We’re heading to the set next to where we’ll be filming. It’s for an action movie.” Lena still looked confused as they walked towards the location of their studio, so Kara continued. “My sister is the stunt coordinator for it and she promised me a flight today.”

“Well is she going to mind that you’re bringing a plus one?”

“Lena Luthor being my plus one? Hmm.” Kara started to mock. “That’s something I never thought I would hear.”

“Think about me a lot?”

“You wish I did. I’m sure you have a big enough ego.”

“If anyone should have a big ego, it’s you.”

“The only big thing I have is in a box under my bed.”

“How cliche.”

“Not even a smile at that one?”

Lena rolled her eyes at Kara’s incessant need to be funny and Kara stayed silent for the rest of the walk. Lena could be… scary at times. But Kara would never admit that to her.

Once they got past security, Kara began to speak again. 

“So… here we are.” Kara pointed out despite it being plain to see. 

“Thanks, Captain Obvious.” Lena snarked. 

“Shut up.”

“You shut up.”

“What are you two, five?” A third voice cut in that Lena didn’t recognize until Kara ran towards the woman and enveloped her in a hug. 

“Alex!” Kara exclaimed.

“Yeah, yeah. Hi kiddo. Now get off me before people notice I’m a softy.” 

Kara stepped back and nearly started bouncing on her feet in excitement. Lena just rolled her eyes at the energy coming off the girl. And Alex looked between the two confused. 

“Why is Lena Luthor with you?”

“You know who I am?”

“You say that like you’re not a world famous actress.”

“You must be Kara’s sister.”

“Wow your skills of observance are astounding.”

“Guess you both got the sarcasm gene then.”

“Is there a reason she’s here, Kara?” Alex turned to face the blonde and Lena did the same.

“She’ll be joining us today.”

“Yeah I can see that.”

“I meant she’ll be flying with us, Alex.”

“Ah.” Alex raised an eyebrow. “Where was my warning then?”

“Hey Alex, Lena’s joining us right now.”

“Oh you’re a little shit you know that.”

Lena snorted and Alex just glared in her direction causing Lena to smirk. When Alex didn’t get the reaction she was looking for, she just turned and began to head towards the set. 

“C’mon, morons.”

“She means us.”

“Again, Captain Obvious, I know.” 

Kara trailed behind Alex quickly while Lena walked with purpose but slowly enough that she wasn’t right next to Kara, as she didn’t want the girl to hit her with more small talk. Although, it was nice of Kara to bring her here. Lena didn’t want to admit it, but she would rather be here than be at home right now. Because James was there. And when Kara had offered to take her flying after blocking off so much time with her, she knew it was the best choice. Plus when she showed James her planner at the end of the day, he wouldn’t yell at her like he always did for not being places she said she would be. He was controlling. Lena knew it. But she couldn’t walk away. She couldn’t because-

“Hey, Luthor.” Alex’s voice cut into her thoughts. “You coming over to get some gear on and hear some instructions or what?” 

Lena hadn’t realized she’d stopped next to one of the cameras used to pan right and left. And there was a cameraman ready to operate it looking at her rather annoyedly. 

“Are they filming us or something?” Lena asked as she joined Kara in looking at Alex. 

“Yes. You guys get one scene with three shots in it to pretend like you’re flying. I managed to get this opportunity for Kara and they don’t know I’m adding a second person, so we’ve got to make this quick.” Alex looked at both Kara and Lena as to make sure they heard before continuing. “And lastly, that rack over there has costumes on it that they’re done using for the film. So, put one on, we’ll get you hooked up and harnessed, and you two will be ready to go.”

With the talk finished, Alex went to talk to a second cameraman. Kara squealed and Lena rubbed her ear at the noise. 

“I’m so excited! I’ve been wanting to do this for, forever.”

“That’s pretty evident.”

“Shut up.”

“You know you tell me to shut up a lot for someone that does all the talking.”

“I don’t do all the talking!”

“Sure you don’t. Now let’s go pick costumes and hurry up. I don’t think your sister wants us to take too long. And she definitely doesn’t like me either.”

“Oh please, Alex’s like that with everyone.”

“Uh huh, right.”

Lena ended their conversation there by skimming through the rack to find something of her size and liking. And to her surprise she found one costume to be perfect for her rather quickly. It was a black suit with green outlines and a green emblem on it. There was also a cape of the same color green that could be hooked on and Lena decided to go all out. 

Kara chose a black suit with purple detailing, a purple symbol also adorning itself in the middle of the suit like Lena’s. And Kara also chose to use her cape as well.

Once both of the girls were dressed, Alex called over to them. A man was now standing next to her. He was holding two harnesses. And according to Alex, his name was Winn. 

Winn got them hooked up, making sure the harnesses weren’t visible over their suits, and told them how things would go and how afterwards the muscles in their abdomens would feel slightly sore despite the rig holding them up too. Alex checked a final time that everything was in place and that the crew was ready before giving Lena and Kara directions on how to look the most like superheroes flying. 

“You ready, Luthor?”

“Always. Are you, Danvers?”

“More than you are.”

“Somehow I don’t doubt that.”

Alex yelled action, having some experience in directing, and the two girls began to pretend they were really the superheroes that their costumes said they were. And after the filmed the scene, Alex let them stay up and mess around for five minutes. 

“Take that!” Lena threw a stage punch, laughing as she did so because Kara was being goofy and pretending to get knocked back hard.

“I thought we were friends once. But you have turned to the dark side and now I must kill you.”

Lena burst out laughing again at Kara’s joke form of acting and Kara started laughing as well. Alex just shook her head at the two, but inside loved that they were getting along. Alex knew who Lena was not just because she was a world famous actress, but because she remembers what Kara had told her about that party. So, seeing them working well together right now, despite their dislike for each other still, according to Kara, was nice. 

Winn, who was also aware of what happened at the party all those years ago, asked one of the cameramen to capture this fun moment happening between the girls.

“Alright, I think it’s time for me to come down. My abs are starting to hurt.”

“I agree with Kara. This is becoming a workout.” 

With both girls still slightly giggling, they were brought down and their harnesses were taken off. 

“You know, Lena…”

“What?”

“The amount of time you stayed up there makes me think you wear harnesses a lot.”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Look who’s the one telling me to shut up now.”

“And I mean it.”

“Does James like it from behind?” Kara started laughing again, but Lena just smirked.

“For someone not getting any, you make a lot of sexual jokes.”

“Oh that wasn’t a joke. And how do you know I’m not getting any?”

“Are you?”

“No.”

“There, now I know.”

“Ass.”

“Alright you two, change out of your costumes and get off my set, please. I don’t need to hear about either of your sex lives.” Alex said without looking their way.

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara said mockingly as they walked towards the rooms they had changed in earlier. “I had f-” Kara was about to say something to Lena, when Lena said something instead.

“I have somewhere to be in thirty minutes.”

“Oh, uh, do you need someone to walk you to wherever you need to be.”

“I think I’ve spent enough time with you, yeah?”

“I mean, I just wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“I appreciate that. But I’ll be fine going alone.”

Lena turned and went to change leaving Kara to stand there confused. Why was Lena back to being cold all of a sudden? Did she say the wrong thing? She didn’t know. But Lena knew why she herself was being so cold. She couldn’t let anyone know where she was going. Especially not Kara. Because if Kara found out, then she would know the real reason she did the movie. And that was something that could not happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments always welcome :)


	4. Lesson #4726: Don't Get In An Elevator With Someone You Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> table read time, but i skipped the table read, bc i wanted to, if that even makes sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this 3am writing

Two weeks from the first time they’d seen each other in years, and Kara and Lena were now at the first table read of their movie. And to say it went well was an understatement. The cast went together wonderfully and there were three supporting actors besides Kara and Lena who all made it run smoothly. But as soon as the last words were spoken, things became a little…

“This script is amazing. It really is. But there is no way there needs to be this many sex scenes between Kara and I.”

“Well, technically it’s between your character Dex and my character Sadie.”

“Why do you always insist on being like this, Danvers?”

“Someone should keep it light.”

“Someone should keep their mouth shut.”

“Ya know, I do recall us having a good time the other day. But now you’re all ice princess mode.”

“I prefer ice queen.”

“Yes, your majesty.”

“Are you two done with whatever this is?” Cat cut in for the sake of her own sanity. 

“Cat, can you please just talk to the writers about the number of sex scenes. Maybe you can get them to cut them down in exchange for a heartfelt scene or something?”

“Lena, the contract said eleven so you will be doing eleven.”

“Don’t worry, Lena.” Kara chimed in. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Do you ever stop talking?”

“Only when I want to.”

“Do you want to now?”

“Lena! There are people around. Didn’t take you for an exhibitionist.” 

Lena grabbed the stuff she’d brought with her to the table read and began to head towards the door. 

“Hey, Kara?” Lena stopped and said sweetly, although Kara and everyone else there knew it was feigned. 

“Yes, Lena?” Kara said back in the same tone that Lena had used. 

“Go fuck yourself.” Lena smiled crudely as Kara just smiled at her back. It was a dangerous game that Kara was playing with her, but boy did Kara love playing it. 

“Ya know, after that two-hour-long reading, I think I just might.”

Lena hated the way Kara could just say things back to her so easily, so unaffected. She let herself get too close to Kara for comfort the last time they had seen each other, and she wasn’t about to let it happen again. And if that meant being a raging bitch to Kara for the remainder of the movie, then so be it. So, with a roll of her eyes, she finally moved past the door and out towards the elevators.

Kara said her goodbyes quickly to everyone else that was at the table read before she scuffled after Lena, hoping to catch the girl before she departed mysteriously like she had after their first meeting about the movie. 

“Lena!” Kara knew Lena could hear her name being called considering she was only a few feet ahead. “Lena. We aren’t going to make this a thing.”

“Aren’t going to make what a thing?” Lena said, not looking at Kara as the woman caught up to her.

“Me calling after you and you pretending not to hear me.” 

“Well, pretending not to hear you would make this a lot easier for me.”

“I thought you were going to tolerate me.”

“I am tolerating you.”

“Right. Because people who tolerate you definitely tell you to go fuck yourself.”

“I meant that.” Lena said as she stopped in front of the elevators and moved to press the button that would signal the machine that they were in need of a downward departure.

“I know you did.” Kara beat Lena to the button and Lena glared at her like she’d just spilled coffee or something on her shirt. “What? Can I not be a gentleman?”

“I can push my own damn buttons.”

“Seems like I push your buttons too.”

“They really need to get you a name tag that says Captain Obvious.”

“Yeah, yeah. So anyways, I was thinking.”

“You thinking? Now that’s new.”

“Shut up. So I was thinking. You, me, a bottle of wine, a couple of snacks, and the script, tonight, my place.”

“Let’s see. No, no, no, no, double no, no and no.”

“C’mon, Ice Queen. Not even if I say please with a cherry on top?”

“What’re you, ten?”

“Out of ten in the bedroom? Yes. But I don’t know why you’d need to know that.”

“You’re just convincing me, even more, to not come.”

“Oh, I promise you’d be coming.”

“Look the elevators here. Why don’t you take it and I’ll take the stairs so I can throw myself off of them?” 

“See, stuff like that hurts my feelings.” Kara said as she held open the elevator door with her foot so that it wouldn’t go anywhere. 

“Oh no. I feel sooooo bad.”

“You should, my Queen.”

“The only yours I am is your co-star.”

“Maybe right now.

“Okay, Captain.”

“Captain?”

“What? You can shorten Ice Queen but I can’t shorten Captain Obvious?”

“Oh, that’s what you were doing.”

“No shit.”

They stared at each other for a second before realizing that there were people coming towards the elevator. Lena just huffed and got in, and Kara followed after her, pressing the button that would bring them to the lobby. 

The elevator started moving down until suddenly, it came to an abrupt halt and the lights went out. This could not be happening.

“Please tell me that this is not happening right now, Kara.”

“I would, but then I think you’d tell me to shut up.”

“Fuck.”

“I mean that’s what people usually do when they’re stuck on elevators right?”

“I’m going to strangle you.”

“Well, that’s pretty close to choking so you have my consent.”

“Now there’s no way in hell I’m coming over to your place tonight.”

“Not even for a quickie? Oh sorry, I meant a quick read-over.”

“I loathe you, Kara Danvers.”

“Sounds pretty close to love so I’ll take it.”

“How did I ever meet you?”

“I mean seeing as we have time I can do a recap.”

“It was a rhetorical question!”

“Flashback time.”

“God, I hope this elevator just falls to the fucking ground.”

“So, it all began when…”

“Yep. Please fall to the ground.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you dudes think


End file.
